Destiny
by jackswoman
Summary: this is movieverse, it takes place right after the credits role. that's all i can really say i'm not really good at summaries. to me this tells that the marriage is binding.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not worry this is temporary," the witch doctor told Beetlejuice when he left for his appointment," Right now it matches your other body part."

This last part was said just loud enough that Beetlejuice could hear and it pissed him off that he couldn't do anything about it. _That jackass_ he thought grumbling _I'll get him back one of these days._ Instead of wasting his time pouting he decided to put this pent up energy to better use; like formulating a plan to get back to his bride.

"Well I might as well do something that I haven't done in centuries while I think," he said aloud as he settled himself on the floor to do some sit ups.

X X X X

While in the land of the living Lydia was winding down from her "reward" after getting a high score on her math test. She took a few minutes to catch her breath and went to pick up her bookbag.

"Adam, Barbara I'm going up to my room," she called on her way upstairs.

"Sure hun," they called back.

On her way to her room Lydia stopped at the den to say a quick hello to her Dad. He looked up from the floor and gave a small wave.

"Dad what happened?" she ran over to help him up

"Nothing much. Your mom just showed me her newest creation," Charles said," It was the head of that snake, you know that guy…"

Lydia knew who he was talking about and didn't ask about it. Her stepmother finally found something to inspire some of her most "intriguing" sculptures. She helped her dad up and went to her room. One thought kept niggling at the back of her mind; _am I really married to a dead guy, I mean Delia and my dad can now see the Maitlands is that the reason why they can. _Quickly she dismissed the thought and started her homework.

"This history homework is giving me a headache," she said after only five minutes, "I wonder what you-know-who is doing right now."

Lydia put her pencil down, sat back, and tried picturing what her "husband" was up to, _mischief no doubt._ She smiled to herself and went back to hitting the books.

*Yep I'm starting a new story. I always wondered if the marriage was binding at the end of Beetlejuice because the Deetzes can see the ghost couple at the end, so here's my take on it.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later…

_God I can't believe summer vacation's over already,_ she thought putting together her things and heading out for her last year of school. _At least I only have to be there one more year._

"Bye Delia, Dad, Adam, Barbara!" she called heading out the door

The bike ride to school helped her clear her head; the memories of what happened two years ago had pretty much disappeared. She couldn't even remember what's his name anymore; though she had the vaguest feeling she was being watched. Shaking it off Lydia made it school in record time.

A few hours later…

"This is great. Exactly what I needed," Lydia grumbled as she walked into her History class, "another year filled with useless facts."

She took her seat and patiently waited for her teacher to arrive. Five minutes later the rest of the girls filed in, all squealing with excitement. _I wonder what's going on,_ Lydia thought and soon enough she got her answer. In walked her new History teacher; at first she didn't know who he was, but when he faced the class she got the shock of her life. There is no way he could be here; _the last time I saw him was the day I promised to marry him and I did!_

"Good afternoon kids, my name is Mr. Jackson and I'll be your History teacher this year."

Just hearing his voice made all the girls, but Lydia twitter in laughter. _I can't believe this, _she thought,_ what happened to that beer gut of his?_

"Miss Deetz are you okay? You kind of zonked out there on me, daydreaming huh. Maybe we should have a chat after class."

She just nodded her head and he moved away to the front of the classroom. His voice turned into a buzz after a while and Lydia turned on autopilot; basically she was physically there, but mentally gone. A ringing noise brought her out of her stupor and she noticed everyone else putting their books together to head out the door. Lydia figured there was no escaping so she silently got her books together and patiently waited for her "husband" to acknowledge her. He took his dear sweet time because it wasn't till all the students left that he even looked at her. Silently he crooked his finger in invitation; swallowing a lump in her throat she slowly made her way to his desk.

*Uh-oh! What has Lydia done now? This new teacher seems to be familiar to her, could it be who we think it is?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for this being late, class work has kept me busy. I appreciate all the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own BJ or Lydia though I wish I owned BJ. Claire is from the cartoon, but this story is movie based not the cartoon I just added her in for a rival to Lydia.

"What are you doing here _Mr. Jackson_ or should I call you Beetle—"

With a wave of his fingers her voice was silenced. He went back to his papers on the desk. While he was busy Lydia decided to take this chance to get out of the room. She was halfway to the door when her feet refused to move. _Oh great just what I need, more of his tricks,_ Lydia thought rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going babes?" he asked strolling around his desk to stand in front of her," Don't you want to welcome your husband properly?"

Lydia opened her mouth to answer, but remembered that she couldn't. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that said "You know I can't talk, so what are you going to do about it?" _He's being a jerk and he knows it's getting to me._

He waved his hands again and gave her voice back.

"So are you going to welcome me or not?" he asked once again moving to sit on the edge of his desk

"I don't think so asshole!" she blurted out before slamming her hands over her mouth

"Well, well look who has finally got a dirty mouth," he chuckled walking over to her, "There's only one cure for it."

"And what's that?" she asked afraid of the answer

"This."

He released her feet and her knees buckled beneath her. Lydia felt herself begin to fall, _oh great this is exactly what I need to begin the school year with, a concussion_. She braced herself for the pain that would shoot thru her and to her surprise there was none. Opening her eyes Lydia saw that she was only inches off the ground. Only then did she notice the strong arms holding her upright.

She looked up into those glittering onyx orbs that have haunted her dreams for two years. At that moment Lydia realized that _he_ was the man she had always pictured herself with. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down.

"You wanted a proper welcome," she said," Don't you want it? If not let me go."

Not one to let something pass when given freely, Beetlejuice slanted his mouth over hers and began to kiss her with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Lydia's mouth opened beneath his, sliding her tongue between his lips. This brought a surprised moan from Beej. His hands started roaming over her body, while hers did the same. He had just started moving his hands beneath her sweater, when a knock brought them back to reality.

Beetlejuice pulled his mouth from Lydia's kiss-swollen mouth. Her hair was all mussed from where he ran his fingers through it.

"Who is it?" he called

"It's Claire, Mr. Jackson," a feminine voice answered," I saw your bike was outside so I knew you were still here. I have a question for you, can I come in?"

"Just a moment," he said quickly turning to Lydia," Babes, don't lose that thought. I'll see you later."

He quickly kissed her and turned to let Claire in. Claire was the quintessential blond and she was rich to boot. It was known in town that if she wanted something she always got it and right now she had her sights set on Mr. Jackson. But what she didn't know was that he was married and Lydia was his wife. Lydia hugged that thought to her when Claire walked in.

"Oh, Lydia I didn't realize you were here," she said looking at her as though she was something the cat dragged in.

At that Lydia ran out and got onto her bike to make her trek back home. _Barbara and Adam are going to flip when they find out he's back._

A/N: Boy are they ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice

"Barbara! Adam! I need to talk to you!" Lydia yelled opening the front door

"What is it sweetie?" Barbara asked coming from the living room

"Where's Adam? He needs to hear this too," Lydia panted about out of breath.

"He's right behind me. Now sit down before you pass out," Barbara said gently sitting her down.

"What's so important that you need both of us here?" Adam asked," Is you-know-who back?"

They both chuckled at this idea because he was stuck in the waiting room or so they thought. When they noticed that Lydia wasn't laughing with them, a sense of foreboding filled the air.

"You have got to be kidding?" they both exclaimed

Lydia nodded, "Yeah and he's my new history teacher."

Their eyes just about popped out when they heard this. Lydia got worried when their expressions froze like this for ten minutes.

"Adam, Barbara are you okay?" she asked waving her hand in their faces

"Yeah we're fine. Adam I need to talk to you in private," Barbara said dragging Adam upstairs.

"Oh, by the way he's going to be stopping by later!" Lydia called after them

Then she heard the attic door slam and cringed. _This is not good, definitely not good. I never should have told them. I knew they were going to react like this._

She picked up her things and went to her room to study before supper.

2 hours later…

Lydia was climbing the stairs back to her room when the phone rang downstairs.

"Please let it not be him, please let it not be him," she chanted to herself.

"Lydia phone!" Delia's voice screeched

She jumped about a foot off the ground, really not expecting the call to be for her. _Why of all things did he keep __this__ promise? He's normally not like this, he must want something._ As she got downstairs Lydia could hear her stepmonster oops stepmother on the phone talking to Mr. Mischief himself. There was no telling what they were talking about.

Lydia was close enough to hear her stepmother flirt with BJ. She cleared her throat.

"Oh here she is," Delia said handing her the phone," You have the most charming history teacher."

_Sure I do_, Lydia thought grabbing the phone.

"Could I have a little privacy please?"

Delia scurried off to do whatever she was doing and Lydia was finally alone.

"Hello."

"Hey babes what's shakin'?"

"Not much going on here. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you're free tomorrow and…"

There was a long pause, long enough for Lydia to wonder if something happened to him.

"Beej is something wrong?" she asked

"Ijustwantedtoknowifyou'renaked?" it all came out in one breath

"You're a pervert!"

"I know, but you still love me. So are you free?"

"Yeah, but you know we can't be seen together. You know teachers can't date students."

"Don't worry babes I got a way around that. See you at seven tomorrow nite?"

"Sure."

*Uh-oh what's going to happen on this date? Will Barbara and Adam let her go with BJ? Please review, any ideas will be welcome


End file.
